Santino Marella
Anthony John Carelli (14 de marzo de 1979) es un luchador profesional canadiense, más conocido como Santino Marella. Trabaja actualmente en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando para la marca RAW. Carelli ha ganado 2 veces el Campeonato Intercontinental. Carrera Antes de luchador Practicaba judo. World Wrestling Entertainment 2007 Carrelli hizo su debut en la World Wrestling Entertainment el 16 de abril de 2007 bajo el papel de Santino Marella, un fan italiano de la WWE. Al principio del Raw realizado en Milan, Italia, Vince McMahon apareció diciendo que un fan del publico recibiría una oportunidad por el WWE Intercontinental Championship frente a Umaga y Marella fue el elegido. Marella se desenvolvio bastante bien el principio de la lucha, pero McMahon, viendo que Santino iba a ganar, decidió que el combate sin descalificación, consiguiendo así que Umaga reaccionara y consiguiera aturdir a Marella, sin embargo Bobby Lashley apareció aplicándole un "Spear" a Umaga y colocando a Santino encima de este, haciéndole ganar el campeonato. El papel de Marella fue de face y defendió su título contra luchadores como Val Venis y Chris Masters La revancha del combate contra Umaga tuvo lugar en Vengeance 2007, donde conservo el título por descalificación de Umaga, pero perdiéndolo en la siguiente edición de Raw contra este, finalizando su reinado de 3 meses. Después de esto inicio un romance con Maria. También cambio de "face" a "heel". Unas semanas después tuvo una lesión en el brazo, provocando que no pudiera luchar en un tiempo, aunque hizo muchas apariciones, siempre para defender a Maria o para recibir palizas de parte de varios luchadores. Su regreso al ring coincidió con la salida de la película de Stone Cold. Santino definió la película como "pésima", tirándola al suelo y pisándola. Esto provocó que Stone Cold le aplicara un Stunner y que minutos más tarde apareciera con un camión lleno de cerveza y que les empapara a él y a Maria. En el retorno de Chris Jericho, Marella apareció para decirle que no se merecía un combate por el título, dejando uno de los momentos más graciosos en la historia de Raw cuando Santino se enfado muchísimo porque Chris Jericho no sabia pronunciar correctamente su nombre. En el último Raw del año se enfrentó a Jeff Hardy, al cual ganó después de que este abandonara el ring para salvar a su hermano de Randy Orton. 2008 En comienzos de año empezó a hacer pareja con Carlito, con Maria de manager, enfrentándose en multitud de ocasiones con los campeones por pareja, pero nunca por los títulos. Participó en el Royal Rumble 2008, siendo eliminado por Undertaker a los 17 segundos, después de que Shawn Michaels le aplicara una "Sweet Chin Music". En la edición de RAW del 24 de marzo, Santino Marella hizo equipo junto a Melina y la campeona femenina Beth Phoenix, derrotando a su ex-novia Maria (con la que cortó tras ser portada de Playboy), Ashley y Jerry "The King" Lawler. En Wrestlemania XXIV acompañó a Beth Phoenix y Melina como manager, aunque su equipo ganó, fue atacado por Snoop Doggy por Jerry the King Lawler tras haber impedido que Maria hiciera el pin a Beth Phoenix. Después de todo esto Santino volvió a hacer pareja con Carlito, esta vez sin Maria, volviéndose a enfrentar a los campeones pero no consiguieron los títulos. Marella y Carlito iniciaron un feudo con Roddy Piper, quien hizo que perdieran su combate por los títulos por parejas. El equipo se disolvió cuando Carlito fue enviado a SmackDown por el draft 2008. En el evento Monday Night Raw, Santino interrumpió a Rey Mysterio mientras Rey hablaba y este le aplicó un 619. en 2008.]] En el show de Raw del 14 de julio de 2008, perdió una lucha contra Beth Phoenix, lo que fue bastante humillante para él. En el siguiente programa de Monday Night Raw, tras perder contra D-Lo Brown, Marella besó a Beth Phoenix lo que generó algo de confusión entre los dos. La siguiente semana se confirmó su noviazgo luego de que se besaran nuevamente. En Summerslam 2008 hizo equipo con Beth Phoenix para conseguir el Campeonato Intercontinental y el Campeonato Femenino respectivamente al derrotar a Kofi Kingston y a Mickie James. En Cyber Sunday fue derrotado por descalificación por The Honky Tonk Man, tras la interferencia de Beth Phoenix. Después de la lucha fue atacado por Honky Tonk Man, Roddy Piper y Goldust. En la edición del 10 de noviembre de 2008 en RAW, Santino Marella perdió su título ante William Regal 2009 Santino Marella participó en el Royal Rumble 2009 pero fue eliminado un segundo después de su entrada por Kane, rompiendo el record como la persona con menos tiempo en la historia de Royal Rumble con 1 segundo superando al Warlord con 2 segundos. En lucha .]] *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **'Como Santino Marella' ***'Inverted swinging neckbreaker' (Rolling Cutter) ***'Snap Swinging Neckbreaker' (Whiplash) ***'Diving Headbutt' ***'Varias variaciones de roll-ups' ***STO ***Low kick ***Leg-feed enzuigiri ***Jawbreaker ***Rolling over the shoulder arm drag **'Como Boris Alexiev' ***'Standing inverted Fujiwara armbar' ***'Triangle choke' ***Arm drag ***Diving superkick ***Full nelson facebuster ***Hanging figure four necklock *'Managers' **Mr. Strongko **Maria **Beth Phoenix **Carlito *'Apodos' **'The Champion of Earth' (Campeón del Mundo) **'The New Itallian Stallion'(El nuevo Semental Italiano) **'The Greatest Intercontinental Champion of all Time'(El más grande campeón Intercontinental de todos los tiempos) **"The Milan Miracle"(El Milagro de Milán) **"Made in Italy"(Echo en Italia) Campeonatos y logros *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Television Championship (2 veces) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 veces) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Mejor personaje (2007) - Estereotipo italiano **WON Mejor personaje (2008) - Estereotipo italiano Referencias Enlaces externos *WWE Profile *Página Oficialhttp://www.santino-marella.com/